Metal Gear Solid 3 Uprising
by BigBoss213
Summary: Five years later. A terroist group calling themselves The Kings plan to resurect Liquid Snake, bringing about the return of the Genome Army. Please read and review, I'd like to know what you think.
1. Mission Briefing

Metal Gear 3  
  
Uprising  
  
Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid, Outer Heaven and all related characters are property of Konami of Japan. Otacon is a registered trademark of OtaCorp of the Otaku Convention. Based upon the original characters and story by Hideo Kojima. This story is fictional. All characters and events with real life ties are coincidental. (To read this story, consider the fact that Colonel from MGS2 was not really Roy Campbell)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mission Briefing  
  
Snake: "Five years later. After the failure of FOXHOUND to secure the Big Shell, FOXHOUND lost it's financial backing and support, it fell apart. Jack, who sought some mental treatment from his past, and I stayed in contact. He also joined in Philanthropy. We became good friends, like me and Otacon, however we've drifted apart recently. I meant to come in contact with him after the New Year, but something very important came up.  
  
After analyzing the digital variant of FOXDIE, Otacon discovered that the 12 wise men, or Patriots, had already been dead for over 100 years. One member, had a grandson. The grandson was David Trent who had been living in Florence, Italy for some time now. We still had nothing except that it seemed suspicious that he would be so well known, despite how important his grandfather was. Miles of red tape still needed to be cut.  
  
Eventually, the government released a small statement to help cover up what had happened in the New York harbor. According to their statement, Metal Gear Ray contained a signature chipset codenamed L from the manufacturing team AMSTD [pronounced "Amstad"]. Although Ray was a joint- team effort between ArmsTECH and AMSTD, it boiled down to 2 financers. The MARINES Corp. and AMSTD CEO and President, David Trent. Supposedly Trent had something to hide in that chip. Finally, Trent was also the financer of another major group, Philanthropy.  
  
To make things even better, the transmitter that I put on Ocelot's Ray became active all of a sudden. Funny where it was found, The Mediterranean Sea, right next to Italy. No one knows what the hell the connection is, but that's why I'm here. To find just that out.  
  
There are only 2 people that could get me out here again, Roy Campbell and my pal Otacon. One on my ass was bad enough, now I got them both helping me out and pushing me here. Right now I need to find out several things. First would be to find Trent. To do so, I need to board the USS Swordfish and get that chip out of Metal Gear Ray. Were only here because the transmitter supposedly is here. Second is to find out what the hell Trent's stake is in the whole mess. Finally, I would need to put a stop to this by any means.  
  
Why would Ocelot be here? He's here to meet up with world-wide known, Dr. Jim Faygin [pronounced Fay-jen]. No doubt Ocelot wants to get Liquids right arm off of him ASAP. So, he did. The arm was placed alongside Big Boss's remains in the US Archives. However, recently the archive has a break in. Despite millions of dollars worth of anything, these men, who call themselves "The Kings" only stole Liquids arm, and Big Boss's remains.  
  
The only reason that Ocelot may have returned to Florence is that there were "complications" with his arm, but that's not a good reason to risk his life. Part of my mission is to recover what I can about this.  
  
Finally, even if it's impossible, I need to do the one thing I've been trying for years, to put a stop to Metal Gear's world wide distribution and reproduction. I'm getting to old for this shit. 


	2. Roll Call

Chapter 2  
  
Roll Call  
  
The fall sky was darkening as a cool breeze blew over the Mediterranean Sea. The sun is setting as a small boat floats over the ocean. This boat seems to be taking course to a larger ship, the USS Swordfish an aircraft carrier for the Navy. As the sky settles, the small motor boat zooms across the crashing waves. Behind the wheel, is our friend, Otacon.  
  
"Guys were about 2 miles east of the carrier, I'm setting it to cruise control," shouted Otacon to the men below. Otacon hit the silver switch can climbed down the later in the crews area.  
  
The room was small, but homey and friendly. There was TV, refrigerator, and table. Beside Otacon there were to other men downstairs. There was also a machine. The machine seemed to be a satellite dish which was connected to a laptop and CODEC transmitter. The 3 were calmly playing cards, Otacon, Snake, and Campbell.  
  
Campbell, who was long retired, shuffled the 5 cards in his hand. Although out of the service, Campbell returned to help Snake. "Friends don't let friends die Snake," is what he said over the phone, "I'll be there with you, even if it's support!" Since he had security clearance, he was a well needed factor is this mission. He was also there to provide Snake with support and military advice.  
  
Snake seemed pretty confident with his cards. He was sitting back puffing on a cigarette and had his feet up on the table. He still had his powerful mullet and bandana, however. Although he hated the fact to return, he knew he was the only one that could pull this stunt off right. Whether it was his ego, or his will, he knew that he was the only one that could do this, and that's what made him return. Snake remembered what he was told by a dear friend, "Were not tools of the government or anyone else." Snake strongly believed this. He wasn't just gonna sit around and watch CNN report a new nuclear bomb capable walking battle tank, he was there to stop it!  
  
Grabbing a cup of black coffee, Otacon shuffled his cards. The poor man hadn't had a good sleep in days. He'd been planning this mission to the last detail, from security camera to every freaking pad-lock, Otacon knew the USS Swordfish in and out! With the help of a "friend" Otacon was able to secure everything needed for Snake to do this. "Two please," asked Otacon as he threw down his 2 cards. Snake dealt him the 2, "Eh, garbage," said Otacon.  
  
The crew was waiting for the go ahead from the "friend." The call everyone was waiting for was from Jack Travis Special Operation in Air and Sea from the Pentagon. Jack was a tall and thin, pale man. He had to be at least in his 40's, but his hair was fully gray, despite his age. He wore wire, thin glasses. Travis also had a neat military crew cut, "Clean and sharp," as he always said.  
  
Otacon put down his coffee and switched on the satellite. The CODEC was hooked up like this because of the extreme distance between DC and their location. As Otacon adjusted the frequency, the static cleared and the A/V feed was cleared through. The mission had begun... 


	3. The Call

Chapter 3  
  
The Call  
  
The satellite uplink had been established and the A/V feed was now stable. The voice began to unscramble, and the picture became clear. It was Jack Travis.  
  
Jack: Are you all on?  
  
Otacon: We read you loud and clear Jack.  
  
Jack: Ok the, I am Lt. Colonel Jack Travis Special Ops Air and Sea.  
  
Snake: Must be hell for you when you address an envelope.  
  
Jack: ...(chuckle) yeah.  
  
Snake: What's our insertion method?  
  
Colonel: The boat will take you next to the USS Swordfish as close as it can. When we get close enough, jump off the boat and open the water-tight door to get in. When you reach the docking station inside, locate the cargo elevator up to the runway.  
  
Snake: What floor number?  
  
Otacon: It's A-7  
  
Snake: A-7, got it. What's our plan?  
  
Otacon: As you know, after several years the transmitter on Ocelot's Ray out of no where became active.  
  
Snake: This is a trap, I can smell it already!  
  
Otacon: Calm down.  
  
Colonel: Even so, we need you to recover the "L" chipset from his Metal Gear Ray.  
  
Jack: If anyone gets their hands on that chip, well...  
  
Snake: Well what? Spill it.  
  
Jack: I'll be executed.  
  
Colonel: WHAT!?  
  
Jack: I helped design this Ray model. I figured putting, or hiding, the L chipset inside Ray's mainframe wouldn't be a bad idea, it should have been safe! You see, the La-Le-Lu-Li-Lo aren't exactly the Patriots for say. Sort of a sub-class set up by the Patriots own successors. The La-Le-Lu-Li- Lo were designed to take over the Patriots rule over this country, but there were complications. The GW AI was a system that the Patriots tried to create, but it was left alone for years. Until the development of Arsenal Gear. It was figured that putting the GW AI into Arsenal would be a good way, to...resurrect, the Patriots, establish their continuing rule. However, the La-Le-Lu-Li-Lo didn't like this idea, so they are trying to "exterminate" the Patriots. In a sense, the La-Le-Lo-Li-Lo, art at WAR WITH THE PATRIOTS!  
  
Snake: War? But the Patriots are dead, how can they be at war?  
  
Jack: There dead, but only physically, not digitally. Digitally, they still remain. The L chip contains a secrete virus created by David Trent to eliminate all information on the Patriots. In time, they would diminish, and Trent would be...  
  
Colonel: Ruler of this country.  
  
Jack: Exactly, he's the only remaining La-Le-Lu-Li-Lo member. The only thing stopping him from complete control, is the remembrance of, the Patriots!  
  
Otacon: But why would you be killed if somebody got their hands on this virus?  
  
Jack: Are you kidding!? If the public realized what/who was controlling their way of life, there would be an outrage amongst the country. If this virus goes public, Trent's plan is vaporized, along with me for not being able to control it.  
  
Snake: We need to find that chip, before they do.  
  
Jack: Thank you, thank you all.  
  
Snake: Let's go.  
  
Colonel: No.  
  
Snake: What?  
  
Colonel: I need to tell you something. This operation...  
  
Snake: Is completely black op, no one is supposed to be aware of our presence, I know the drill.  
  
Colonel: Screw that, this is more important! Security in this place is huge, no joke. We have an insider Snake!  
  
Snake: An insider!? Colonel, this isn't like you. Who is he though?  
  
Colonel: It's a "she" Snake. Her code name is Sparrow. She'll contact you by radio when she knows your alone.  
  
Snake: Radio? What about CODEC?  
  
Otacon: Not here. The USS Swordfish uses the latest in digital interference technology. Instead of using a common V router signal, their using Y, a split, unless your using the Navy's special line, you can't communicate by CODEC. You'll need to use this digital radio Snake. (Otacon hands him a new digital radio)  
  
Jack: Ok, your nearing the target! Over and out!  
  
The transmission feed was cut, as Jack turned off his CODEC. Snake left the crew area and climbed to the boat with Otacon and Roy. As Otacon veered up to the dock, Snake leaped across to the other side over the ocean. When he landed, he turned around. Otacon put the boat in gear, and drove off. Roy saluted Snake, and Snake saluted back.  
  
Colonel: ...good luck, Snake. 


End file.
